Episode 20: True War
Viewers are given a little more information that wasn’t made clear last episode. Twelve (almost thirteen) years ago, someone had all the books and opened The Door of Truth to The Other World. That person was Friday Monday. He opened the door and wished for something. However, what he wished for we are not yet told. While Madlax thinks about all this, she’s unaware that someone is thinking intently of her. Limelda Jorg is in the woods not too far from Doaiho; she’s still after Madlax’s blood. Margaret goes to Madlax where is contemplating things on her own, and they have a somewhat tense talk, mostly about the fact that Madlax kills people. “I like you,” Margaret says (“anato wo suki”), as if to tease yuri fans—but in all seriousness, she believes Madlax is a good person: “a kind killer.” Desperate to know the truth about herself, Madlax tries to get a look at the holy book Thirstary, but Naharu stops her at knife-point, saying Madlax does not have "The Talent" or the "Gift." Kuanjitta joins them, telling Naharu to put down the knife already; but she agrees Madlax doesn’t have the “Talent” and isn't allowed to look at the book. It isn’t until Madlax sheds a tear, practically begging, that Kuanjitta changes her mind. She hands over the book. While Madlax opens Thirstary and looks inside, Margaret simultaneously looks at Secondary. We see a flashback, wherein a little girl with red shoes watches her father walking away. For some reason, she shoots him. Of course, it’s Madlax. But in the vision now before her eyes, Madlax sees she is not alone: a young Margaret Burton is also there. Madlax shuts the book, and when Kuanjitta asks about the truth, the mercenary says there’s no proof it’s the truth. She isn’t ready to accept it yet. A bullet suddenly cuts through the candle between the heads of Kuanjitta and Madlax; Limelda is outside, sniping at them from a distance. As she walks straight toward her rival, knowing she could be easily shot at any second, Madlax sheds more tears. Saying, “I love you, Madlax,” Limelda Jorg shoots to kill. However, Naharu pulls Madlax out of the bullet’s path. As for why the acrobatic knifer saved the mercenary’s life, she has no idea. Kuanjitta didn’t order Naharu to save Madlax. And Naharu looks down on Madlax, frequently reminding her she lacks The Talent. So why? Madlax asks, while she and Naharu hide from Jorg’s bullets. Suddenly friendly, Naharu says she saved Madlax because of her strong conviction that Madlax has a reason to exist. Gently, the strange girl caresses Madlax’s face. Apparently it’s easy to fall in love with the charismatic female mercenary. Naharu’s affection, and the promise Madlax made to Vanessa (that she wouldn’t die), both come together to give Madlax courage and strength. She decides to fight Jorg again. They exchange gunfire, with Madlax creeping ever closer to the sniper. While the interaction between Naharu and Madlax was happening, Margaret was alone in the village, puzzled by a strange thought that entered her head: Madlax should die. Before the girl could begin to understand her sudden thought, Carossur Don showed up. Vanessa and Eleanor quickly notice that Margaret is missing and start searching the village. Don explains to Margaret that he wants to open the door, and that he will grant her Firstary. Naharu is summoned away by Kuanjitta, who says the time has finally come. And at long last, their battle leads Madlax and Limelda Jorg face-to-face. They keep trying to point their guns at each other, but each is blocking the other, their arms crossed. Madlax asks why Jorg is still after her, and the sniper answers that she can forgive and prove her own existence only by killing her rival. As for Madlax, she says she fights for the promise she made to Vanessa, and because she wants to believe she truly exists. “We could have been comrades,” Madlax says, given all she has in common with the sniper; “we could have embraced each other.” Again the two women prepare to shoot at each other, but suddenly Vanessa arrives and distracts Madlax. Jorg takes advantage of the moment and finally shoots the mercenary: a good shot, one that should prove fatal. She is forced to retreat, though, when Vanessa starts shooting at her, and a shot grazes her arm. Vanessa and Eleanor ask Madlax if she’s seen Margaret, but of course she has no clue. Eleanor quickly leaves to continue the search. Vanessa lingers behind, extremely concerned, having realized that her friend’s wound is deathly serious. Bleeding and breathing heavily, Madlax tells Vanessa to search for Margaret. Then she passes out. Meanwhile, Kuanjitta leads Margaret and Carossur Don toward the appointed place. All three books are in their possession. They will attempt to open the Door of Era / Door of Truth. In the last scene, we see Friday Monday getting up and turning on his computer. Preview Episode 21 "I want to know the truth. I want to become my true self even if it costs me my life. I want to know who I really am." – Carrossea Doon